Monsoon Weather
by GGKaulitz
Summary: Tom Kaulitz is at it again!- A girl who lives in Seattle Washington  Is sick of the rain, when she goes to starbucks and then collides with a stranger on the streets their lips rings get stuck!Plus shes playing hard to get! Tokio Hotel Fanfic  Plz RxR!


Okay this is my newest Tom Kaulitz Fanfic, I haven't done one in a while so I thought it was about time!

So I went to Seattle for a few weeks to see my cousin, the people there are so interesting! So based this story off of the town, and the rain! I mean the people are so different, were I come from people love to wear bright colors and all that jazz, and I realized that Bill Would fit in a lot in Seattle, I mean there are so many people like him, Actually no one can be like Bill but you guys get what I mean_ Enjoy

* * *

I walked down the water filled streets. I ducked into one of the many starbucks that were in Seattle. I sat at one of the table, too lazy to go and order a coffee. I stood out looking at the rain, pouring down like a fucking monsoon. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my IPhone. I clicked the little app that told you what the weather was.

Forecast- Rain-Rain-Rain-Rain-RAIN!

Oh Seattle, I though as I shook my head, always rain. Then I glance to the window again the rain was over flowing the gutters. I rolled my eyes; it had been raining for the last two weeks straight. I saw people holding newspapers over their heads, or ducking under buildings that shielded them from the heavy rain, no one dared to get an umbrella that's just how people here worked, if you had an umbrella you were a complete prick.

Another thing about the people who live in the 'coffee capital' was that we really didn't like bright colors, unless it was our skinny jeans. Most people here were dark, loved the color black, me being one of them. Not goth, just bright color gave me a head ace.

I finally decided it was time for a coffee or something warm. I got up out of my chair and waited in the long line. Once I was to the front I ordered an apple spice cider, it just sounded warm.

Once I got my drink I started towards the exit. I pulled my hood over my head and started out into the rain.

I must not have been looking because I ended up running into someone and pulling then down with me. When I finally got my sense I tried to get up but was stopped when I saw the guy I was on top of. He was tan, unlike most people who lived around here.

"Sorry," I said. I turned my head and tried to get up, but when I turned my head my lip ring got caught in his. Leaving us with only a few centimeters from each other's face .We both made an attempt to disconnect our piercings, without any luck.

He looked at me with a little frustration. I wanted to say I was sorry but I knew even moving my lips a bit would probably make us kiss or rip one of our rings out.

Then I though how odd this must look for people around us walking, and how much of an awkward story this would be to tell my friends. I started fiddling with my lip ring again and I finally got it unhooked from his.

I got up right away and dusted myself off.

"Well that could have been worse ," He said smiling at me with big brown eyes. And now I fully got to look at him .He was tall, muscled, tan, and wore baggy clothes and he had cornrows. Aw, a wana-be gangster , he would most likely be beat up by a few real gangsters by the end of the day.

"Huh?"

"Well at least you're not ugly." His voice said in a very heavy thick ascent, I was guessing Russian or German

"уйти" I said for him to go away in Russian. He cocked his head to the side, I was guessing he didn't understand what I had just said.

"Du sind?" Ha, being fluent in multiple languages was very helpful in these type of situations .

He laughed. "Sie nennen mich den Sexualgott"

I scoffed in discussed. "Ew sick-o!" I turned around and started to leave. I had wasted enough of my life on this loser.

"Wait," I felt a hand and I turned around ready to yell rape. "What!" I yelled, I mean really this dude must not get it, it's not how we work here. We're like New Yorker's but even meaner, ruder, curler. I wanted to slap him, actually I wanted to kick him in the balls, but I noticed a cop out of the corner of my eye, I mean since when aren't there cops around here.

"Wana go to dinner?" I looked at him, I mean did this wana be gangster really not get how things worked here. "How do I put this nicely? NIEN!" He was looking at me like I was crazy. "Can I at least have your number?"

"You're an idiot," I turned back around back to starbucks, since I had spilled my drink when I had run into him. "Please." Man ,how bad did this guy really want a date. I sighed.

Knowing I wasn't going to get any peace from him. "Yea, know what? Fine, I have to go back to starbucks and get a new drink, come if you wish." I started back once again and I could sense he was just footsteps behind me.

Once I got to the starbucks I pulled off my hood, then I ringed the water out of my hair. I walked to a table and he sat down in the chair beside me.

"So what is your real name, _sexualgott_?" He laughed. "Tom,"

"Well that's simple," He smiled. "Know when people usually ask the name of one, they reply their name back." That's when I realized his grammar wasn't the best in this world. "Kat," He laughed once again. "Und my name is simple!" He scoffed.

"Bitch," I muttered.

He smiled at me. "At least I don't have about the most common name in history!" I told him.

"At least I'm not named after an animal!" I laughed sarcastically. "It's Kat spelled with a K, oddball"

"Hey I have two balls, perfectly even." He gawked

"Ew pervert!" But I was not surprised this is the guy who called himself the sex god.

"Gladly,"

"Why don't you go put yourself to use and go buy me a new drink!" He smiled and got out of his seat. "What would you like?"

"Hot Coco with two shots of espresso and one shot of peppermint, please." He smiled and grabbed out his wallet out of his pants that were too large for his ass.

"What's up with you people from Seattle liking your fancy coffees?" I rolled my eyes at him and he just backed off.

I so badly wanted to say a rude remark of his style of clothes but I might as well be on my best behavior since he is buying me coffee. He came back about five minutes later with the coffee.

"Thanks," I said as he handed me the drink.

"So tell me? Anything really I'm as bored as hell." I asked trying to start a conversation without being rude, or not making it awkward.

"Well, I'm in a band," Oh, he was probably just one of those little bands who play at night clubs in downtown. "What do you do? I mean what do you play?" He smiled at me. "Well number one, ma-" "Don't even go there!" I interrupted , He laughed. "Guitar,"

"Really me too,"

* * *

Transitions :

Du sind- You are?

Sie nennen mich den Sexualgott- They call me the sex god

A/N- I hope you guys like! I just thought it up on the spot it was at complete random!

Please Review,

Love

-GG


End file.
